Complete list of races
This page was created to guide potential players on character options regarding race within the world of Brelyria. Below are brief descriptions of how each race fits into the world, regarding national affiliation and social dynamics by region. Additional information regarding source material is available, most coming from published sources. These are labeled and linked to the best possible resources outside this wiki, but many are not complete. A few are homebrew and link to appropriate pages that provide their stats within this wiki. Common Races Common races can be found on any continent and most major islands. Most nations are made up of some combination of these races, though there are a few exceptions. Players are free to choose from these races without consulting the DM. Dwarf '' See the complete rules for making and playing a Dwarf here. '' Most Dwarves find a place within human society, generally as craftsmen. Their ambition lies in creating items that will last for many of their lengthy generations, most often without the use of magical enchantment. This ambitions leads most dwarves to a singular focus, often leading them away from positions of power. However, those that take up the warriors life are respectable fighters that often times find themselves leading man and dwarf alike. Some of these warrior dwarves have gone on to found kingdoms, such as Ulfgar and the Wild Lands of Clan Bruenor on the western continent. Dwarves recognize the difference between Hill and Mountain Dwarves, but most of the time these differences are treated as family differences. Though this difference might lead to playful teasing, they are not held to be significant. However, it should be noted that their relative numbers differ greatly between the east and the west. While their numbers remain relatively equal in the east, the warriorlike Mountain Dwarves survived better during the Great War in the west, leading to a dearth of hill dwarfs on that continent. Elf '' See the complete rules for making and playing an Elf here.'' Elves, in general, are common throughout the world, but this varies somewhat by type of elf with wood elves being the most common, high elves being somewhat rare, and drow being nonexistent. Drow '''are non existent in the world of Brelyria. However, some scholars have pointed to underground ruins and cave drawings as evidence for an elf like civilization that once existed underground. Some who delve deep into the earth return with stories of strange, twisting shadows with vaguely elven forms but spider like appendages. Many who return appear deranged, the veracity of their stories questioned. Many die mysterious deaths within a year of such an expedition. '''High Elves, in general, are much less open and inviting than wood elves, preferring to live in mostly homogenous communities. These elves are much more ambitious than their wood elf counterparts, which is reflected in their artfully constructed cities. While other races are permitted to enter their cities, most will leave after only a few nights, as most high elves look down on them. They hold high elves to be vastly superior above all others, seconded only by wood elves who they view as distant cousins of the feywild. Beliefs about other races vary from region to region, but the vast majority of high elves despise half-elves, believing that they distort their bloodline. 'Wood Elves '''are common throughout the world. Typically characterized as free spirited wanderers, these people have no large settlements. Smaller communities have been formed by wood elves, but these communities are not exclusive, as wood elves prefer to coexist alongside other races. However, they are slow to ally themselves with humans, seeing their ambitions as fleeting and ultimately meaningless. Wood elves tend to be rangers, druids, and sorcerers Human '' See the complete rules for making and playing a Human here. '' Halfling ''See the complete rules for making and playing a Halfling here . Uncommon Some uncommon races are found in small numbers on both continents, while others are found in larger numbers in specific regions. A nation is typical made up of the common races, but each has one or two of these unique races within it's borders. Players are mostly free to choose from these options, but special attention may be required to a character's backstory. Characters that have the following races may attract more attention than normal, and may be looked down upon or elevated in some regions of the world. Aarokocra '' See the complete rules for making and playing an Aarokocra here.'' Bullywug '' See the complete rules for making and playing a Bullywug here .'' Goliath '' See the complete rules for making and playing a Goliath here .'' Half-Elf See the complete rules for making and playing a Half-Elf here . Half-Orc See the complete rules for making and playing a Half-Orc here . Kenku Rules for playing a Kenku can be found in Volo's Guide to Monsters . '' Lizardfolk ''Rules for playing a Lizardfolk can be found in Volo's Guide to Monsters . Tabaxi Rules for playing a Tabaxi can be found in Volo's Guid to Monsters . '' Tortle ''Rules for playing a Tortle can be found on the DM's Guild . '' Rare These races are either (1) small in number and specific to one region, (2) proven to have existed at one point but are currently believed to be extinct, and (3) unproven to have ever existed outside of bardic tales. You may ask the DM to make a character with one of these races, but much detail must be given regarding the characters origin and adventuring motives. A warning: choosing a race from this list will likely result in a character who's role playing will be dominated by racial attributes. This is noted below. Aasimar '' Rules for playing an Aasimar can be found in Volo's Guide to Monsters. '' Dragonborn '' See the complete rules for making and playing a Dragonborn here. '' The Dragonborn were believed extinct for several centuries, until it was discovered that one last Dragonborn Colony had survived the great war on the island of Osica. This was discovered by people of the west first, and then the east. Genasi '' See the complete rules for making and playing a Genasi here. Gnome '' See the complete rules for making and playing a Gnome here.'' Tiefling '' See the complete rules for making and playing a Tiefling here.'' Firbolg '' Rules for playing a Firbolg can be found in Volo's Guide to Monsters.''